Into the Time Slip
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Kate leads a somewhat normal life, until she awakes to find the characters from her favourite movie standing in her bedroom. She has to help them find their way back to their time, but in the end, she doesn't want them to leave. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Kate leads a somewhat normal life, until she awakes to find the characters from her favourite movie standing in her bedroom. She has to help them find their way back to their time, but in the end, she doesn't want them to leave. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Sherlock Holmes _or its characters. I wish I did. I only own Kate Maguire.

**A/N: **Hi! This is my first Sherlock Holmes fanfic and I've tried to keep him and Watson as in character as possible, as I'll try to throughout.

I hope you like Kate and I hope you enjoy this first chapter.

I'm very nervous about this and I really hope you like the story!

xxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Into the Time Slip  
**

**Chapter One **

Voices. That was the first thing that Kate registered as she awoke slowly on Saturday 20th March 2010, the day where her life would change beyond anything she ever imagined. Her dark hair was covering her face for the most part, the thick curls splayed over the lilac pillow case whilst her dark blue eyes blinked a few times, her ears tuning into the voices she recognised in no time.

"I have to say, Watson, this is all rather confusing."

"You think it's confusing? One minute we were in Baker Street...and the next we're standing here...in...wherever this is."

"Let's just think logically before we panic, Watson..."

"Yes...logically."

"We were in Baker Street...and we were discussing what?"

"Why Mary and I separated."

"There's no need to be touchy."

"I've just broken off my engagement, Holmes. I have every right to be touchy!"

Kate felt excitement rush through her system. She couldn't be hearing Holmes and Watson...it was just...no. No, she had to be dreaming. This wasn't logically or physically possible. Maybe it was the drink from last night still...

"Don't lose your temper, Watson."

"Lose my temper?"

Finally, the poor young woman had absolutely had enough, and she sat up, staring at the two men in her room.

"Would you shut up?" She cried with exasperation, "I'm trying to sleep."

"Ah..." Holmes said with a soft smile, "Good morning."

"Morning." Kate replied, "Would you mind explaining what the hell you're doing in my room?"

"We're not sure, madam." Holmes said, "We're trying to discover where we are."

"You're in London." Kate told him, "And it's Saturday 20th March 2011."

Holmes and Watson shared concerned looks while Kate watched them intently, her eyes resting on Holmes as he looked over the lilac room. He studied her posters, photos and shelving with interest, Kate's heart fluttering at the concentration in his eyes. He studied the wooden floor and then her built-in wardrobes, along with her laundry chest and of course a lot of the other objects in the room that would probably confuse him.

"There are items in this room which are advanced technological devices, for instance this one here." He said, patting her TV.

"Hey!" Kate huffed, climbing out of bed and revealing a short nightdress, which made Watson blush ridiculously, "Stop hitting my TV!"

"TV?" Watson asked.

"Television..." Kate replied, the two men staring at her as though she'd grown a second head, "Watch."

The young woman moved past them, bending down near the corner of the room and flicking a switch. She walked back past them and beckoned them to follow her, the two men doing so with great interest before she pushed a button on it, the screen showing a man and a woman talking with a brightly coloured background before them.

"Ah...the news." Kate chuckled, "BBC bores me to death."

Watson and Holmes looked completely confused and Kate felt sorry for them. Although she was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that there were two of her favourite movie characters standing and speaking to her, so she turned off the TV before Watson broke the screen by tapping at the thing so much.

"Madam, may I enquire as to your name?" Holmes asked, Kate gasping and chuckling.

"I'm so sorry, how rude of me..." She giggled, "My name's Kate Maguire."

"Miss Maguire, my name is Sherlock Holmes, and this is my good friend and colleague, Dr. John Watson."

"I know." Kate replied, "I'm a huge fan of you."

"Fan?" Watson asked.

"Supporter..." Kate explained, "Follower...fanatic..."

"I see." Watson said quietly, "I'm afraid we're very lost, Madam."

"Kate," Kate said softly, "Please call me Kate. And I can see you're very lost...two hundred years or so very lost..."

She sighed and thought of what to do. Firstly, they'd have to talk about how on Earth the pair of them could've gotten here, and secondly, she had to figure out how the hell she was going to explain this away to other people. She couldn't...oh, what a complicated mess...

"Right...I need to get dressed," She said with a soft blush, the two men gazing at her still with confusion in their eyes, "If you go downstairs and into the kitchen, I'll be down in a minute and we'll try and figure out what's happened."

"Thank you." Holmes said, both of them leaving the room and heading down the stairs.

Kate ran around her room, slipping on her jeans and a light blue jumper before running to get freshened up.

_**

* * *

Downstairs **_

"My, my, Watson...look at all these contraptions..." Holmes said, poking Kate's toaster with interest before moving to look at her microwave, completely oblivious to what each machine did.

"Don't touch anything, Holmes." Watson warned, "This is her home and not yours. If you break anything she won't be happy about it."

"I won't break anything." Holmes protested, examining Kate's choice of curtains and dining furniture.

The room was a dusky shade of blue, black and white tiling lining the wall near the oven and the floor yet again wooden. There was a long metal bookshelf with many other technologically advanced items that Holmes and Watson couldn't get their heads around...for now. There again were strange pictures of Kate and others around the place, leaving both men confused as they looked at the room.

"Just sit down, you buffoon." Watson hissed, he and Holmes sitting at the kitchen table, Holmes unable to resist picking up the newspaper that lay on the kitchen table.

"Friday 19th March 2010..." He read, "So...we are indeed in 2010."

"Yes we are." Watson replied, "Just leave her possessions alone."

"This is a puzzler, is it not?"

"It is." Kate said, the men looking up at her as she stepped through the doorway, "Thanks for opening the curtains."

She sighed and scrubbed a hand over her face for a moment.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Kate leads a somewhat normal life, until she awakes to find the characters from her favourite movie standing in her bedroom. She has to help them find their way back to their time, but in the end, she doesn't want them to leave. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Sherlock Holmes _or its characters. I wish I did. I only own Kate Maguire.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the support with the first chapter of this fic! And I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update!

Here's chapter two! Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Into the Time Slip**

**Chapter Two **

Kate slowly stirred the cups of tea, handing placing them on coasters before the two men sitting at her kitchen table before collecting her own and sighing gently. This whole situation was so confusing, beyond belief, and she had to find a way to help them back and to help them fit in whilst they were here.

"Um...for a start...we'll have to get you some new clothes."

"Uh...our clothes are fine, madam." Sherlock replied, Kate shaking her head.

"Look at what I'm wearing." She said, standing and modelling her jeans and tank top, "People don't wear the clothes you're wearing anymore. Times have changed fashion in the past few hundred years."

The men looked confused and she looked to her fashion catalogue on the kitchen table, opening it up and showing them both men and women's clothing nowadays. To say that Holmes and Watson looked surprised was an understatement. They looked more mortified than surprised.

"W-we have to wear...th-these?" Holmes asked, pointing to a man's t-shirt and jeans.

"Holmes, I can get you a suit each...They aren't that much different to what you're wearing now." Kate assured him, "Suits are lovely."

She showed him the outfits and their faces relaxed, Kate smiling and sipping her tea. She still couldn't believe that John Watson and Sherlock Holmes, her two favourite movie characters were sat at her kitchen table.

"Is your tea to your liking?" She asked, taking in Watson's expression as he examined the mug she'd given him.

"Yes, thank you, Kate." He replied with a smile, "This...cup...Where did you get it? It's incredibly unique..."

The cup had a cartoon cow on it, the pot itself blue with pastel coloured flowers moulded onto it as well as the cartoon cow.

"A place called _British Home Stores_. It's very nice. You can get clothes, home appliances and lots of other things there." She explained, stopping and pulling out a contraption that Holmes and Watson had never seen, "Damn Millie!"

"Who's Millie?" Holmes asked, Kate sighing.

"My sister."

"You damn your sister?" Watson asked, Kate chuckling and shaking her head at how cute the pair were.

"No, she's cancelled lunch with me today...Thank God. It means I can get you two some clothes."

Holmes studied her for a moment, leaning forward and resting on his elbow. Kate just stared at him, knowing what he was doing.

"You are a musician." He said, "I spotted the piano in the other room and the strange stringed instrument in your bedroom, like a cello but with six strings and no sign of a bow."

"A guitar." Kate replied, "That's a guitar."

"You're an experienced player. The ends of your fingers are coated with a harder layer of skin through the continuous playing both of piano and the..."

"Guitar." Kate finished.

"However, your daily occupation is something rather different. Your sewing box lies open with a plan on top of it at your desk over there." Holmes said, Kate smiling softly at him, "You mannequin is absent of present but your sewing contraption is set up on your desk along with pieces of material of many different colours piled up alongside it. You are a dressmaker I presume."

"Fashion designer, yes." Kate said with a blush, "This is catalogue has a section on my formal wear. I designed and made the outfits according to my designs, and if there were any design flaws, my employees and I would work to make the outfits the best possible."

She turned the catalogue to the section simply labelled _Maguire's_.

"Here." She said, letting the two look through, both of them gasping at the range of outfits.

"These dresses are...really quite beautiful." Watson said softly, Kate smiling in response, "Very unusual according to our styles back home, eh, Holmes?"

"Very unusual." Holmes replied, "Although, as the dear lady said, time has changed fashion."

* * *

The three stepped out onto Kate's street, Holmes and Watson immediately going to walk before Kate pulled them back, just as a Jaguar sped by.

"Gents, we aren't walking." She said with a sigh, "You can't just step out into the road. The horse and carriage is long gone around here. Now, we use cars."

"Cars?" Watson asked, following Kate as she got out a peculiar looking key, pressing a button on it which made a strange beeping sound.

They stood before a strange vehicle, the shade a rather dark pink. It was Kate's Ford Fiesta and she loved it to death.

"Okay, you can get in. I suggest you both sit in the back." She said softly, opening the door for them to climb in, "Fasten the seatbelts..."

When the men looked confused, Kate sighed, remembering they didn't have the faintest idea about how to use modern appliances. She slid Watson's belt over him and clicked it into place, the doctor getting the idea. Holmes followed her example and clicked his belt into place, Kate smiling softly.

"You both ready?" She asked, climbing into the driver's seat and starting the car, pressing buttons on a strange looking panel before removing a disc from the slit in the panel, placing another one in, "Let me introduce you to _Guns n Roses_. They're amazing."

Holmes and Watson looked horrified as _Welcome to the Jungle _blasted into the car, Kate smiling and pulling away from the pavement to drive them into the city. They'd visit her store, _BHS_, maybe _New Look _for her to pick up a new handbag or something. She'd need two air beds and spare bedding, so they'd have to stop at _Argos_ too.

God, today would be a long, long day.

* * *

"John, it's alright..." Kate said softly as she measured him for his suit, "It's just the same principle. I don't have males working for me. Women are the only ones interested in the job, it seems."

"It's alright, I understand." Watson replied, "I trust you."

"Good." Kate said sweetly, looking over at Holmes who was busy playing with one of the sewing machines, "Holmes, leave that alone!"

Holmes jumped and stepped away from it, sitting on the sofa close to the podium on which Watson stood, picking up the newspaper and studying it, asking questions about people, places and how the reports and language had changed in the past few hundred years.

Yes, today would be a long, long day.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
